


Fun and Games

by Life0fCrikey



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life0fCrikey/pseuds/Life0fCrikey
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Fun and Games

It’s been a few weeks since the kiss. Stella has been around most nights talking to Sylvie about Matt and working through her feelings. 

Matt was getting out of his truck as she pulled into the firehouse. He saw her park and waited for her to exit. Space. He missed talking, laughing together. He missed Her scent. And he was purposely holding onto the business card that the lieutenant asked him to give to Sylvie. He wasn’t about to watch her fall into another guys arms. 

They walked together towards the firehouse in silence. Sylvie could see he wanted to talk, but she just couldn’t face it. As they were waking Sylvie blurted out “I miss you..” and she blushed.   
Matt stopped in his tracks. “Sylvie..” She stopped and looked back at him, his face looked like he saw a ghost. She turned to walk back to him but was interrupted by The Chief calling Matt to the office.   
Matt automatically went into Captain mode and glanced at Sylvie. Not knowing what to say, without making it worse. Headed to the office. As he ran towards the office he turned back towards her and shouted “I miss you too.” 

Severide laughed as he saw the whole encounter and shook his head. “Hey Brett. Get over here”   
Sylvie furrowed her brows and walked over to him. “Look. You two are idiots. You are coming over for dinner and games tomorrow . And that’s final. Plus. I need you both for something. So no excuses. After shift. You’ll be there at 6 right?” He reached out his hand to shake on it.   
“Severide..I can’t..” she was in full panic mode. How can she be in the same room as him at work, let alone at his house when it’s so awkward. “I’m not taking any bullshit answers. You’re coming and that’s final. Bring some dessert.” Severide pouted his lips together and walked away. 

Matt was sitting in his office when his cell phone rang. A new client wanted him to give him a quote after shift tomorrow. It was a weird arrangement, clients weren’t normally as keen as this one, but it seemed worthwhile checking out. 

Shift went by without drama and Sylvie headed back towards her car. Again. She was behind Matt’s truck. She looked around for him but couldn’t see him. Disappointed but grateful, she headed home. As she got in her car her phone received a text. “Don’t forget 6pm. Don’t make me pick you up. Sev.” 

5.40pm she left her apartment, jeans and a white long sleeved blouse. Causal. Games. Everything’s fine. Oh my god. What am I doing. She leant her head against the back of the car seat before finally turning on the ignition and heading for Severides, and Casey’s. 

She nervously knocked on the door and was welcomed by Stella. “Oh thank god. Kelly. She’s here. Stop moaning. Matt’s not here. It’s just us 3. Come in”   
Sylvie felt a weight off her shoulders and took the glass of wine Stella handed her.   
The three of them sat down. “Brett. I was there too. Front line of him and Dawson. He is crazy about you. You must know that?”   
“I don’t actually. He’s not one to show much emotion. You know that. Plus, I don’t blame him. If Gabby were here, they’d..”   
“I’m gonna stop you right there and show you this. This is Gabby and her new husband. They met over there. She ain’t coming back. Now. Can you stop? He loves you. Trust me. I know what that looks like.”   
Sylvie sighed. As she did, she turned to see the door opening. Matt was back home.


End file.
